Cathy
by Iggy Day
Summary: Ponyboy is taken away from his family and is forced to live with his crazy aunt. What happens if his aunt becomes a cold blooded killer? Inspired by true events.
1. Chapter 1

My parents died in a car accident a year ago. After their death, Johnny and Dally died. Johnny died a hero and Dally a hood. Ever since then I've been going through some problems. My grades started to drop and I've been finding it quite hard to focus. My Aunt Cathy blames it on Darry because of the neighborhood we live in. Cathy moved away when I was born because of all the gangs and violence. She moved to Montana in the middle of nowhere where it was "safe." She blames Darry for everything because she doesn't think he's capable of raising me. They have been battling each other ever since mom and dad died. Well, a month ago, Cathy won the fight and forced me to come live with her.

At first, I thought it would be a good idea to get away from all the stress at home. Darry and I had been fighting an awful lot lately. It's been eating at Soda having to listen to us fight. Steve and Two-Bit weren't much help either. Two-Bit has been getting more drunk than usual and Steve was just Steve.

The Socs had been out for me ever since Bob died. No one will talk to me anymore. I don't have any friends outside of the gang and other Greasers. People that I used to talk to won't even look me in the eye. They all avoid eye contact with me and think being associated to Bob's killing is a disease you can catch, like I'm some kind of bad person. I wish I could say I'm the same old Ponyboy. I'm still Pony, but I'm merely a shadow of the innocent grease ball I used to be. Aunt Cathy is part of the reason I don't feel like myself anymore.

I wake up at 4:30 every day. I get ready for school and eat breakfast and then Cathy drives me to school. It takes an hour to get there. I go to school then Cathy picks me up. She takes me to her job and I do my homework in the desk right next to her. Then we go to her second job. After work, we go home and eat dinner. I have an hour of TV time before bed. I repeat my day over and over again every school day then on weekend I'm not allowed to leave the house. I have no privacy. Cathy checks everything. I can't have a conversation over the phone with Darry or Soda without Cathy standing right there and telling me what to say.

Cathy is starting to dress like my mom. She talks like her, too. My mom had a Tulsa accent while Cathy used to have a Montana accent. Now Cathy speaks in an obviously fake southern drawl. Cathy also talks about mom constantly. I love my mother, but I don't want to talk about her 24/7. I get that Cathy is still coping, she was my mom's sister and I'm still coping too, but it's been almost two years. It's time to move on. I would like to have a conversation that didn't revolve around my mother. Cathy even has a room dedicated to my mother.

In every room, there's a picture of my mother. Sometimes when I'm trying to fall asleep late at night, I feel like the picture is staring at me. It's one of those pictures where you feel their eyes following you. Cathy yells at me if I turn the picture away because I'm not "honoring my mother properly."

In Cathy's shrine, all the pictures that were supposed to be the entire family have the faces cut out except my mom's. Darry, Soda, my dad, and I are all cut out of the picture. On Cathy's ceiling in her bedroom, there's a blown up picture of my mother's face. Sometimes when I go in there, Cathy is just laying on her bed staring up at my mom's face.

Before I leave the house in the morning, Cathy has to check my room. She goes through all of my stuff, tells me which books to read, takes my pictures of the gang and my brothers, takes all of my clothes and makes me dress like a Soc, and makes me pass a drugs test. I haven't had a smoke in a month. I've told Darry many times that I want to go home, but Cathy won't let me. I'm afraid I might never see my brothers again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ponyboy! Get the fuck down here!" Cathy called from the living room. I groaned as I got off my bed and went downstairs.

"Yes, Aunt Cathy?" I said.

She held the phone out for me. "It's Darry. You have five minutes to talk to him. Make sure to tell him the good news."

"Hey Darry. How's Soda and Two-Bit and Steve?" Cathy stood close to me with her ear to the phone.

"Two-Bit might finally graduate high school. Maybe you could come down for his graduation."

"Tell him you're not coming back," she whispered.

"I'm not coming back," I said.

"Cathy may have custody of you, but I still have my rights. She can kiss my ass for all I care," Darry practically shouted.

"Tell him we'll see about that."

"Cathy, why don't you just talk to me yourself? I can't talk to my own brother without you listening in. I know you can hear me. I can hear your voice whispering to Ponyboy, you despicable viper."

Cathy snatched the phone from me. "Darrel Curtis, watch that filthy mouth of yours. I am your aunt. If you weren't is unfit to take care of Ponyboy, maybe you could see him. You and those hooligans are the reason why his grades are suffering and why he misses his mother so much."

"I lost mom too. We also lost dad, or did you forget that?"

"If your mother never married that bastard, she wouldn't be dead right now and you kids would be living in a better neighborhood. Maybe you would have some respect for your elders."

"Mom stayed here instead of moving to Montana because she wanted to get away from you! My father was a good man and you have no right to talk about him like that. We were getting along just fine until you poked your greasy nose into our business."

"I'm not the one you should be calling greasy. You're the Greaser. Good Lord, the unhealthy sanitary conditions in your house! Chocolate cake for breakfast?"

"Pony and Soda like it. My house is so clean you can lick the floor. You act like my house is a public bus! You are the devil in disguise!"

"Darrel Curtis, I do not know where your mother went wrong with you and your brother. Ponyboy is a model citizen while you two are frolicking around without an education. My God."

"We dropped out to support Pony and his dreams. You would know that if you paid attention and actually gave a damn about us. You don't actually want Pony. You just want to prove I'm wrong. You always had to be right. I enrolled in community college to further my education. Soda was drafted last week. I called to tell Pony."

Cathy paused and looked at me. "Sodapop is going to Vietnam."

My eyes widened. The world began to shake and spin. I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands as I began to cry. "Soda," I choked.

"Look what you did," Cathy said. "You made poor Ponyboy cry. He's supposed to be happy. I'm pregnant!"

"Who would breed with you? Who would touch you? You're like five hundred pounds and you smell," Darry erupted.

"I am very attractive for my age."

"Yeah, five million years old is very attractive. Looking at you makes me sick. Put Pony on the goddamn phone."

"Ponyboy, do you wish to talk to this scalawag?"

I looked up slowly and nodded. She handed me the phone and for once left me alone in the room to talk to Darry. "Darry?" I choked.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Is Soda there?"

"He had to work today."

"Can you have him call me tomorrow when he's home?"

"Yeah, sure."

"When is he leaving?"

"Two weeks. I wish I could switch places with him. If I didn't go back to school, I would have been drafted with him. Steve is going to watch out for him."

I never got along with Steve; I always thought he was an asshole. But I actually felt bad for him and wished I could see him and Soda one last time. "I want to come home."

"I want you too. Cathy won't you go."

"She's crazy, Darry. She has a room dedicated to mom. On her ceiling there's a picture of mom. In every family picture, she cut our faces out and kept mom. There's a picture of her staring at me right now," I grimaced and turned away. "Its 24/7 Cathy. I have no way out."

"I would kill myself, honestly. Don't kill yourself. You're stronger than me. I could never go through everything that you went through and still be alive today. There's a reason it was you and not me."

"After all the fights we've had, they all seem insignificant right now. I would give anything to be back in my bed with Soda and have Johnny and Dallas back. I miss everyone. I want mom and dad back."

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you, Pony." On the other side, I heard breathing that sounded like Cathy.

"Darry, I should go. Cathy might get mad at me if I stay on too long."

"Alright. I'm not scared of that bitch, but I don't want you to get in trouble. I love you, kid. I'll have the guys call you tomorrow."

"I love you, too, Darry. Thank you, for everything."

"There is not one thing I would take back. I would do it all over again for you and Soda."

"If we did it over again, you wouldn't let Cathy get me."

"That's for damn sure. Bye Pony. Bye Cathy."

"Goodbye, Darrel," Cathy's haunting voice came in and then I heard a click. I hung up and turned around to face Cathy glaring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my loyal subjects. Do not get your panties in a bunch; I have a plan for Soda. Although this story is based on true events, I'm going to exaggerate the next chapter because they actual events weren't as exciting or as fun. :( This chapter is going to be extremely short because I don't have a lot of time to write so my apologies. Thank you for reading this story and for all the comments. I'm open to any suggestions. Your opinions matter. I have taken your comments into consideration and I will be making some adjustments in my original layout and adding your suggestions. **

**Thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites, that means a lot. Thank you to mylobear for adding me to their favorite author's. I'll try to do my best to not let my doves down. To SodapopGirl17, I am aware Soda didn't die and I wouldn't dream of killing him off. Someone will die though, it could be Soda, but not because of the war. In the actual events, someone went to Afghanistan so I figured Vietnam would be perfect. :)Greasette, I might use your idea. ;) Mylobear, yes I can imagine walking into a room and seeing pictures of someone everywhere and seeing their picture on the ceiling. It's inspired by true events. Haha, it was freaky. This entire thing reminds me of Stephen King. I'll try to not make the story really short, but I can't help its shortness. It was made to be a short story so of course it will be a little short when I split it up into chapters. Thank you again for reading and favoriting. This story will be coming to an end soon so make sure you don't miss anything. Ciao!**

I turned around to see Aunt Cathy staring me down. "If you don't like how I run things around here, get the fuck out!" she screamed.

"I would but you won't let me," I argued.

"After all the things I have done for you. I washed you, gave you new clothes, took you away from those hood rats, gave you a better education, and gave you a better life. I gave you back your mother."

"I was doing fine until you brought me here. If anything, I'm more stressed here than I was there. Soda is going to be leaving soon and I won't be able to see him one last time because of you. I hate living here. I want to go back home to my brothers and my friends."

"Get in your room. Now." She pushed me up the stairs and dragged me to my room. Cathy threw me in my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me. "You can come out when I calm down."

"Bitch," I cursed under my breath. I heard her slam the door to her room. _I have to contact Darry somehow_ I thought. _I need to get away. _I opened my window and started to climb out. I slowly and carefully climbed down the side of the house. When I dropped down to the ground, I took off running. _I'll just run into town and find a payphone so I can call Darry._

It took me an hour to get to town and find a payphone. By then I was tired as hell. I panting as I called home. It rang twice before Darry answered. "Hello?"

"Darry, its Ponyboy."

"Pony! Dear Lord, you sound awful! What's wrong?"

"I got away from Cathy. She and I got into a fight. She's in her room calming down right now. I ran all the way into town to call you. I can't get a moment of privacy with her. Please, let me come home Darry."

"I'll be there by tomorrow. Just hang on, Pony. Is there anyone you can stay with until then?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, a guy in my English class."

"Okay, stay with him for tonight. Call me when you get there so I know where to pick you up at. Be careful when you go back to Cathy's to get your things."

"I will. And Darry?"

"Yeah, Ponyboy?"

"Cathy was doing a séance last night to try and contact mom. I think Cathy officially fell off the deep end."

"She's never been okay. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"I'm a little scared to go back there."

"Everything will be okay Ponyboy. You should probably go before she finds out you're gone."

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Good luck. Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran off into the direction of Jeremy's house. Jeremy was like Dally. He was a rebel without a cause and no ties to anyone. Jeremy sort of took me under his wing when I moved here. He always said he felt bad for me. Everyone in town knew about Cathy. There has been gossip that she used to kill stray cats for fun or that she killed a kid when he went on her property without her permission. Jeremy always watched out for me when it came to Cathy.

I knocked on his door and waited for two minutes before Jeremy answered. "Hey kid, Scary Cathy finally made you run off?"

"Yes. My brother is coming to take me home tomorrow. Can you give me a ride back to her house so I can get my stuff?"

"Yeah, hang on," he went back inside to tell his girlfriend he would be back. "Want a smoke?"

"Do I!" I haven't smoked in a month. I was dying for one, especially now.

When I got back to Cathy's, I tried to climb up to my room. Cathy was standing by the living room window waiting for me. Her arms were crossed, her eyes were on fire, and she was shaking with anger. I knew instantly that I wasn't leaving tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my pets. As this story is coming to a close very shortly (roughly about maybe four or five more chapters), I would like some suggestions on what to write next. I have nothing in mind, at all. :(**

**To Hailey98Lynn****, of course the events are exaggerated, but the exaggerations were inspired by true events such as a person I know moved away to live with their aunt and it turned out she was insane. There was a shrine and some insanity and fights. That's about all the truth in the story. The rest is my imagination. I can imagine the aunt in real life becoming someone like Cathy; she's crazy enough.**

**Cinderwing, these events did happen, but not to me. It happened to someone I know, but I did see some of the evidence that the aunt is in fact insane. :)**

**I am trying to become a serious published writer, and from all the good feedback I've been getting from everyone, I think I might have found that one story that could help me reach my dreams. So thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this story. While you read this story, listen to the Halloween theme song. It adds to the awesomeness known as Cathy! :)**

I opened the door slowly. Cathy was standing down the hallway. She stood perfectly still like a statue. her arms were crossed over her chest and a frown was glued to her face. She had murder in her eyes and a thirst for blood just as sickening and evil. "Hello, there Ponyboy," her voice was like ice. Something in her voice struck me. It made shivers go down my spine. It felt like I was in a horror movie. Time seemed to stand still between her sentences. "I came out of my room and you were gone. Were you calling Darrel? Who's your friend?"

I gulped. "Um, Darry is coming to pick me up tomorrow. Jeremy came with me to pick up my things. I'm leaving. I want to go home."

Jeremy put a protective strong hand on my shoulder and pulled me behind him. "You can't keep him here forever. He belongs with his brothers, you sick bat."

"Jeremy, I don't think that's anyway to talk to an elder," Cathy said calmly. She came closer. I saw something smooth and shiny in her right hand.

Jeremy noticed it too. "You crazy broad. You're going to kill us!"

"Ponyboy, go down to the basement please. Jeremy and I need to discuss the importance of respect." Cathy raised her hand to reveal the knife.

"No. Cathy, why are you doing this? Why is it so important that I stay here without anyone's interruption?" I asked.

"_Her._ I must honor her. She doesn't want me to forget her." Cathy came closer to us. I was frozen on the porch. The cool air felt like ice against my face. I was cold, and yet I couldn't stop sweating.

Jeremy pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Come any closer and I'll blow your fucking brains out."

"Ponyboy, go to the basement," Cathy said, but this time there was ice and venom dripping from each syllable.

"Go. We'll see who wins. Knife against gun, huh? I think I know who'll win. Pony, if I don't come get you thirty seconds after you hear a gun shot, jump out a window and run. Find Darry," Jeremy whispered to me.

"Go!" Cathy shrieked. Now she was close enough that I could see every wrinkle in her face. She had aged at an impressive rate since I first got here. I ran downstairs and closed to down behind me. I heard a gunshot, glass breaking, and a scream, and then it was over. I counted to thirty. I heard another gunshot. I opened the door a crack and saw Jeremy with the knife in his chest. He was lying on the floor. His eyes were still open and it looked like he had started to crawl towards the basement but then Cathy blew his brains out.

I opened the door a little more. Suddenly the door swung completely open. Cathy pushed me down the stairs. She came down slowly and said, "I told you never to disobey me. My very first rule when you got here was never disobey me. Instead you chose to run away and find Darry and have him solve all your problems. That's not going to fly here. This is your permanent home now. I was nice to you before, but now, no more nice Aunty Cathy."

Cathy had what looked like a hand print on her wrist. She kicked me when she came to the bottom step. "Jeremy is a horrible shot. He broke the vase my husband gave to me. Oh well. He paid for it in blood. Knives are more effective anyway. Nothing is more satisfying than hearing the tear of flesh."

**:O CLIFFHANGER!**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I was busy today. This next chapter is about the devil. I'm not a very religious person, but I do believe in God. I had to do some research on selling your soul, and let me tell you, I was nervous as hell. Selling your soul is a very serious subject. Even if you don't believe in God or the devil, you have to admit it is serious. If you believe in God and treasure your eternal soul, it is extremely scary. I'm a naturally paranoid person, so it scares me just reading this because I think the devil with eat me or something. My 11:11 wish was to be safe. Quite silly, I know. Do not try to tell your soul even just to see if it works. What if it does work? Then you're screwed! **

**I'm interested to see what some of your beliefs are. Do you believe in selling your soul? Do you have some sort of religion? I'm an open minded person and I'm not the kind of person that will scream at you and tell you you're wrong. I'm not the kind of religious person where everything you do is for God. I believe in God and creation and Jesus Christ and no one can change that, but I never go to church and I pray once in a blue moon. I'm a horrible Christian, I know. So I'll be respectful towards you, if you be respectful towards me and others. If some people are going to talk about religion, keep it to just selling your soul. Let's not have an argument about evolution or gay rights. That has nothing to do with selling your soul. If you want to have a religious discussion with someone, message them or message me or whatever. **

**My opinion is selling your soul is real. I believe that if you sell your soul it's like saying "screw you God. You aren't giving me what I want when I want it so I'm going to the dark side because they have cookies." The devil is here to get you to sin and selling your soul is the worst sin you can commit because in my eyes rejecting God is the worst sin possible. I believe all sins are equal, whether it be killing or stealing, but rejecting God is the worst because then you completely eliminate God from your life and that isn't what we're here for. So God washes his hands of you and the devil controls you for all eternity. The devil lies so it won't work out the way you want it to. Even if it isn't real, why would you take the chance? If you want something, get it yourself. Don't be lazy. **

**I know this is a sensitive topic, so that's why I want to talk about this before I post the chapter about Cathy selling her soul. I don't want any religious fights or anything. Just be respectful and remember this is just a story and it's your belief so no one can change it. I honestly want to know your opinions, so please, tell me. Keep the discussion to God and the devil. I'm sorry if this religious stuff angers anyone or offends you, I just wanted to make this clear that you should NEVER sell your soul. This is a very delicate subject so I will treat it as such. **

**Just to be safe, may God be with you, any believers out there. If you do not believe in God, good luck and be safe. I'm very paranoid and jumpy, so forgive me for writing this long boring author's note.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got an email saying a person named Squishy Pencil added me to their story alert. I thought that name was hilarious and thank you for the laugh. C: **

**I lied. I'm not doing the soul selling until next chapter. I decided to do this instead. If you were looking forward to Cathy's insane voodoo supernatural shit, I'm sorry you'll have to wait another chapter.**

**From here on out, the rest of these events are fictional and just my imagination. Things are about to get very intense. This chapter gave me an idea for a new story which will be posted after this one is over. I'm not sure if it will be a oneshot or a full story. It's about Ponyboy selling his soul to get this pretty girl from school to fall in love with him. Shit gets real, and he starts to experience the consequences of selling your soul for a girl. So please tell me if you would like a oneshot or a full story. I can't decide. :c I could just write one chapter, see how that goes, and continue from there. I don't know. Depends on the how the story outline looks. I'm just talking out of my ass right now…**

I stayed in the cold basement all night. I sat in a corner closest to the window and hugged myself for warmth. The four cement walls reminded me of a prison. I was in prison for someone else's insanity. Every few hours I would start crying uncontrollably until Cathy told me to stop. When morning came, she fed me a piece of bread and gave me a glass of orange juice. She pat my head as I ate. "Don't worry, Ponyboy. You can come out once you learn your lesson. You can wander around the basement all you want as long as you don't go into the closet under the stairs."

There was nothing in the basement except a closet full of canned goods, washer and drier, and a closet under the stairs. When I lived upstairs, every night after dinner, Cathy would go into the basement for twenty minutes. I thought she was just doing laundry, but now I suspected she was in that closet doing something evil.

"What's in that closet?" I asked.

Cathy's eyes narrowed as she reached out and slapped me. "Never go in there! Understand?" she screamed. I coughed and spit out blood and nodded. "Good," Cathy calmly grabbed the empty glass of orange juice and walked back up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

I got up slowly and walked over to a laundry basket. My legs were stiff from sitting all night and from when I fell down the stairs. My arms were covered in bruises. God knows what my legs or my stomach looked like. I picked up a dirty rag off the floor and used it to wipe my face. My head was pounding.

My stomach began to hurt and I realized I couldn't hold it anymore, so I decided to ask Cathy for a bathroom break. I limped up the stairs and knocked on the door twice. "Cathy, can I please use the bathroom?"

I looked under the door and saw her shadow. "No. I'll give you a pot for you to piss in."

Before I could respond, she opened the door and shoved a pot at me. I stumbled backwards and began to walk downstairs. _No sense in trying to argue with crazy_ I thought. I was desperate enough to piss in a pot. I reached a new rock bottom.

After I relieved myself, I sat there and stared at the pot. I was disgusted with the thought of having to live with that down here. I never thought I would have to use a pot. I sat there for I don't know how long, just staring at the pot and space. Then I heard a car drive up the dirt road and a door slam, then a knock. It was Darry.

"What are you doing here?" Cathy asked.

"I'm here for Ponyboy. Move," Darry said.

"Get out of my house!" Cathy yelled.

"Pony! We're here to save you!" Soda. Soda was here. I ran up the stairs. I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but suddenly the door flew open. A cold clammy hand clamped over my mouth before I could yell for my brothers. "Shut up and get in the food closet. I'll kill you and then I'll kill your no good hood brothers," Cathy hissed. She pressed a knife against my neck. I reluctantly obeyed and walked back down stairs.

I heard Darry and Soda's loud footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. "He's not here," Soda said.

"If you let me explain, you wouldn't have wasted your time. Ponyboy's gone," Cathy said.

"Where the fuck is he?" I never heard Darry swear like that in my entire life. I wanted nothing more than to break through that door and get the hell out of here.

"He left. Ran away last night. Probably ran because he knew you were coming. Ponyboy was quite scared of you. He said you might get mad and hit him again. Poor boy."

"That's a lie. Ponyboy was scared of your crazy ass. I know you know where he is. Where is he!" Darry screamed. "If he did leave, why didn't you report it to the police? He could be dead in a ditch, no thanks to you."

"I have to wait forty eight hours to file a missing persons report."

"Screw you! Come on Soda. We have to find our baby brother."

Darry and Soda walked right past the basement and out the door. I listened to the roar of the car engine. I listened to the wheels of the car drive away into town. I listened to Cathy's footsteps getting closer and closer to me. I listened to my heart beat.

"Do you want them to take you away from me? Do you want to leave me here all alone while my husband is away at work? Why would you want to hurt me like that?" Cathy pleaded. She began to cry and she paced around me. She reminded me of a hungry lioness cornering her prey. "That's not very nice of you. After all the good I've done for you. This is how you repay me? You are a very evil dove. You deserve to be punished."

"You took my brothers from me," I spat. I felt the anger inside me rise. She took my family. I might never see them or hear their voices again. All because of _her._

"Because they are evil. Darrel is a bad seed and Sodapop is slowly but surely following in his footsteps. I had to take you away so you would be educated and a fine young man in society. I saved you. You'll thank me in good time."

"Then why must I be punished?"

"I punish you because I care. That is how I shall save you. You need to be punished to be saved. When you are ready to comply with my demands, you will get more privileges, a bed, pillows, blankets, bathroom break." I glanced at the pot and shuddered. Cathy, noticing this, smiled. "I see." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, stopping her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"What did you do with Jeremy's body?"

She smiled a toothy evil grin. "The old well in the front yard has a guest."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Cathy chuckled and started up the stairs. She turned the lights off and locked the door. The last thing I heard before complete silence was her laugh. Every time I closed my eyes-even for a second, I saw her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Greasette, that makes me happy to hear you wouldn't sell your soul. Selling your soul is very dangerous and you will die. Cinderwing, Cathy is real, just not as crazy as the woman in this story. She's crazy, but she didn't kill anyone to my knowledge. **

**There is a part where Cathy is a Nazi. I do not approve in Nazis and I do not mean any of the awful things I have Cathy say.**

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY SELLING YOUR SOUL. YOU WILL DIE. **

I stayed in Cathy's basement for a week. Once a day Cathy would come down to give me food. After I was done eating, she would go into the forbidden closet for ten minutes. One night, I decided to go in the closet after she left.

As usual, she came down, gave me dinner, and went to her closet. I ate quickly and waited for her to come out. I counted the minutes and the seconds. Time seemed to creep by slower than usual. I got up and tip toed to the door. I pressed my ear against the door. I could hear two voices. One was Cathy's and one sounded like my mother's. Cathy was repeating over and over, "Satan, I summon you. I have a quality soul to sell if the price is right."

Then I heard my mom's voice whisper something in Cathy's ear. _That's impossible _I thought. _Mom's dead. _I hear my mom's voice again. This time I heard my name.

I heard movement so I got up and ran back to my spot. Cathy stepped out of the closet. Her eyes burned with anger. "I told you never to go into my closet."

"I didn't," I stuttered. She started getting closer and closer to me. She backed me up into the wall. She raised her hand as if to hit me, but stopped. She stood there listening to something or someone whisper in her ear. She blankly looked at me, and turned to walk away. She closed the door gently behind her.

I took my opportunity and went into the closet. I opened the door saw a giant satanic sign painted on the wall. I smelled something rotten. I looked to my left and saw Cathy's husband's decaying body on the floor. To my right was a Nazi symbol with writing underneath that said "the Jews deserved death because they did not follow the true religion." On the floor there were scattered newspaper clippings of a missing milkman._ Jeremy's stories about Cathy killing the milkman must have been right._ I saw a missing picture of me. Darry and Soda must be scared to death. Of course, my mom's obituary was taped to the wall by the satanic symbol. In the farthest corner, there was a newspaper article dated back to when my mom was a kid. It was about Cathy being accused of skinning neighborhood cats. _Oh hell_ I thought. _She was born crazy._ There were candles in a circle in the middle of the closet. Cathy must sit in the middle of the circle facing the satanic symbol. I had never seen a satanic symbol until today.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was crazy. I got out of the closet and went back to where I was sitting before. I heard a champagne bottle pop from upstairs and then the door opened. Cathy staggered down the stairs and sat down in front of me. "You drink Ponyboy?" she asked.

"No. I don't think you should either. It's bad for the baby."

"The baby can handle a little champagne and booze," she got up and walked over to the canned foods closet and pulled out a huge barrel of booze. "I hid it from my husband. He wasn't much of a drinker." We sat in silence as she drank and drank and drank until she was wasted off her ass.

"You know Ponyboy, my sister and I were never really close in the first place. I used to hate her guts," Cathy slurred. "I just want to become her. I wanted a child that was better than her perfect Darrel and Sodapop and you, Ponyboy. You were the biggest threat to my perfection. Darrel and Sodapop ruined themselves, but you had something going for you. I was so sure I would become the perfect sister after I killed your mother, but then you had to go and ruin that. I tried to ruin your life by taking you, but I see I have to go to extreme measures."

"You killed your own sister? My parents?" I gasped.

"Yes. I slit their throats slowly and watched them die. Then I drove their car in front of a train. Remember, their bodies were completely destroyed on impact. The police didn't suspect foul play. It was the perfect kill."

"You bitch," I spat. The anger inside me was rising. "You were jealous of my mother so you had to kill my parents, ruin mine and my brother's lives, just so you could have the perfect child and the perfect life? How the fuck would that work out in your favor?"

"I wouldn't have to hear about her anymore," Cathy said as casually as you would if you were talking about the weather. "I made a deal with the devil. He said if I get pregnant and sacrifice you, he'll reincarnate her and make her the perfect daughter. Such a shame you have to die. Oh well. I'll have a new family to care for."

I looked at her, horrified. The woman I thought I knew when I was little, turned into a monster before my eyes. I knew she was odd, I knew she was crazy, but I didn't think she would ever go as far as killing her family just to spite everyone who said my mom was the better sister. I knew I might die in this basement, but I didn't think I would be a sacrifice to the devil. God knows what will happen to me. And there I sat, for nine months, waiting to be sacrificed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ponyboy," a strange voice said. The voice sounded far away. I looked in the direction of the voice, but saw no one so I went back to sleep. A minute later, I heard the voice again. Only this time it was closer. I looked up and saw nothing. Instead of going back to sleep, I sat there and waited for the voice again. Sure enough, I heard it calling my name. It was coming from the closet.

I got up and went to the closet. My hand hesitated on the doorknob. I heard my name again. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door with great care. Everything looked the same from the last time I went in here. Only this time there was a dark cloud in the middle of the circle of candles. I heard my name come out of the dark cloud. "Come here, Ponyboy," it said.

I inched closer. The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up. "Ponyboy," the voice changed. It was my mother's. "Save me. Save me, Ponyboy."

"Mom?" I stepped inside the closet. "Where are you?"

"I'm in hell Pony. You have to let Cathy kill you so you can save me. I'm burning, Pony. I'm on fire. Save me."

"How can I save you?"

"By letting me sacrifice you, Ponyboy," Cathy said from behind me. I turned around to face a possessed looking Cathy. Her eyes were black and vacant. Her face was emotionless. She grabbed my and took out a knife. My mom's voice that I heard before now turned into a man's voice. The voice laughed hysterically as Cathy slit my throat. My blood dripped onto the floor. She tore my head completely off and held me by my hair as my body fell to the floor. My body began to shake.

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy," I heard Cathy say. My eyes flew open. I was in the basement and Cathy was standing in front of me. My hands flew to my head, then to my neck, and finally the rest of me. I was in one piece again. "You were having a nightmare."

"Thank God," I said while sitting up. I was covered in sweat.

"Don't worry," Cathy said while patting my back. "All your earthly trouble will be over in a week. I'm due any day now." Nine months had passed since I saw what was inside her closet. Nine months since I had seen the sun or had a decent meal or took a shower. Sometimes I couldn't stand the smell. Sometimes the smell made me gag. You get used to it, but it's too much to tolerate. My hair now touched my shoulders. I would give anything for a shower and a haircut.

"Doesn't it make you feel a little bad that you're going to kill your own nephew? Don't you feel an ounce of sympathy?"

"The SSS Sympathy boat has sailed. Along with I Don't Give a Fuck and See If I Care."

"Darry and Soda are going to find me."

"It's been nine months, Ponyboy. Give it a rest. Besides, you'll be with your father in hell."

"Why me? Why couldn't you have killed another cat and use its blood?"

Cathy silently got up and went up the stairs. Before shutting the door she said, "_He_ doesn't want cat blood. _He _wants yours."

In the morning, Cathy left to go to her doctor's appointment. Shortly after she left, I heard a car drive up the long dirt road. I figured she forgot something and came back. Instead I heard Darry's voice. "Ponyboy!" he called out to me. "I know you're here. I'm here to save you."

_Darry._ I ran up the stairs and started pounding on the door. "Darry!" I screamed. "I'm down here!"

Darry's footsteps came closer to the door. He tried to open the door. "Ponyboy, I'm going to bust down the door. Back up."

I went back downstairs and waited excitedly for him to open the door and let me out. I never felt so happy in my entire life to be getting out of here. _It's over _I thought. _Soon I'll be back home with my family. Soon all of this will be over. _

Darry found the hammer Cathy left in the kitchen and started breaking down the door. After what seemed like an eternity, the door was finally broken and Darry was running down the stairs to save me. He pulled me in a tight embrace and we stood there, both of us crying, both of us savoring this moment.

Darry pulled away and looked at me. "Jesus Christ, boy. How long have you been down here? You're white as a ghost and as skinny as a sheet of paper!"

"I've been here for nine months. Cathy wants to sacrifice me to the devil when the baby is born. She's due any day now."

"Good Lord. Come on. We need to get as far away from here as possible. I'll buy you everything from McDonald's." Darry grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs and threw me in the car. The sunlight felt good on my pale arms. For a moment, I felt safe. With Darry, I was safe. Cathy couldn't kill me now because I had Darry to protect me.

I told Darry about the closet, the voices, and the nightmares. The entire time Darry gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and it looked like his bones would pop out of his skin. He told me that Soda and Steve had gone to war right after I had went missing. Two-Bit went into a long depression until finally he drank himself to death. Darry never gave up looking for me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I knew that crazy old bat had you hidden somewhere. The police didn't believe me and said I was crazy. They wouldn't let me anywhere near that house for months. Then finally I got my chance. Thank God I got there in time. I thought I lost you for good."

"Is Soda okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Steve came back a few weeks ago after getting shot in the ass. Soda is being sent home in a couple weeks."

I smiled. My brothers were both safe and now I was too. Then I remembered Cathy. "What are we going to do when she comes home and finds that I'm gone?"

Darry shook his head. "I don't know, kid. I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is boring and really short. I should have put this in the last chapter, but I didn't think about it at the time. Sorry. :/ The next chapter will be in the third person. I wanted to add this chapter yesterday but it wouldn't let me. Thank God it let me today!**

When I first got home, I took a shower for the first time in months. I never appreciated indoor plumbing enough. I looked in the mirror for the first time. My face was bruised and cut up. There were deep circles under my eyes. There was a scar on my left forearm from the first week I was in the basement. My legs were white sticks with a couple dark splotches of purple. I looked disgusting. I turned away in disgust and got dressed in my clean Greaser clothes. After my shower, he took me to a barber shop to get my hair cut. It felt good to see my ears again.

Darry made me a huge feast for dinner. I ate everything on the table. Darry had to stop me from eating the plates and silverware. We were together like a family, and that night we slept together like a family. I finally slept in my own bed, something I have been wishing for for the longest time.


	10. Chapter 10

**One more chapter left! :D**

I was sleeping in my room when I heard a noise. I sat up and looked was nothing. I went back to sleep. Five minutes later I heard someone come in the room. I opened one eye and saw the most hideous, most ugly thing in my entire life. It was Cathy. She was standing over my bed with a deranged look on her face. She held a knife in her left hand. Her right was clenched into a tight fist. Her pregnant belly was gone. Cathy had given birth.

I sat up and opened my mouth to call for Darry. Her sweaty hand reached over and covered my mouth before sound could come out. I could taste the salty sweat on my lips. I gagged in my mouth. She smelled horrible, maybe even worse than me when I didn't shower for nine months. She made me get up.

When we passed Darry's room, she made me stop and look at Darry's lifeless bloody body lying in his bed. My eyes got huge. She slit his throat in his sleep. Darry was still trying to gasp for air. Blood gurgled out of his mouth. His eyes stared at me in horror. His eyes suddenly got huge and then they were blank. From behind him, the sheets started to ruffle.

A little baby with red eyes sat up. Its entire body was covered in blood. When it smiled, you could see two sharp front teeth. Its red eyes had shown bright in the dark. The baby scratched at Darry's stomach. With its sharp nails, it cut a hole in Darry's stomach and pulled out his intestines. "Death!" the baby shrieked excitedly.

_My God _I thought. _That is the ugliest baby I have ever seen. _It wasn't my mother that was reborn through Cathy. It was the devil himself. Cathy pushed me forward. Steve was sleeping on his stomach on the couch in the living room, completely oblivious to the evil in our house. Cathy put the knife down and pulled out a gun. She aimed at Steve and smiled before pulling the trigger and shooting Steve on the other side of his ass, the side that didn't already have a bullet hole.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the hell?" Steve screamed while clutching his ass. _It's just Steve's luck that he would get shot in the ass twice. _"What the fuck is wrong with you people? What is this obsession with my ass?"

Cathy and the baby laughed as they made me walk out of the house. I probably would have laughed too if I didn't just see my brother die. The baby walked to the car and got in. Cathy pushed me in the backseat like a cop would to a criminal.

"Thought you could get away from me? Thought I would never find you?" Cathy asked. I sat still with my eyes opened wide. "Well, I have Satan on my side. He guided me in my journey down here. As soon as I got home, I dawned adult diapers and got in the car. I drove without stopping. I never stopped once, only to give birth to Lucifer. I named him after his father. I'm so glad he didn't give me much trouble when I gave birth. Didn't cry or anything. He even bit the umbilical cord for me." She chuckled, thinking fondly of the memory of Satan's spawn's birth.

"You're sick," I said.

"Maybe you're too closed minded to understand."

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're here." She pulled into the parking lot of the old abandoned McDonald's. It was scheduled to be torn down in a week. The city closed it because of bad sanitary conditions and it was never brought up to code. Instead they built a new McDonald's a block away. "We don't have enough time to drive back to Montana. We're way behind schedule. We'll just have to do the sacrifice here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter! Would anyone be interested in reading Cathy again if I make my corrections and add extra stuff to the story? Or is this good enough? Thank you for reading! :D**

The old McDonald's was completely closed off. It no longer looked like a McDonald's. The windows were boarded up, the signs were taken down, and all the life was drained from the once living building. Cathy took me inside the building and locked in the door. Inside the place was completely gutted. The chairs and tables weren't there, the kitchen was just a room, and the only normal thing was the bathrooms. Next to the bathroom door was a can of gasoline and lighter fluid.

She turned to me and stared for a couple minutes. The emotion in her eyes went to sympathetic, apologetic, hurt, angry, furious, and blank, to finally blood thirsty. It looked like the devil was whispering something in her ear. Perhaps he was coaxing her to kill me.

When I pictured my death, I never thought I would be killed by my aunt. Once when Darry was really mad at me, I thought he might kill me. Dally could have killed me at any moment while he was driving, no doubt about it. But I never thought my own aunt would kill me.

Cathy walked over to me. She hesitated before beating the crap out of me. She held me to the wall while she punched, kicked, scratched, and clawed me. It seemed like Satan gave her extra strength. I wouldn't doubt it. "Why couldn't you let me be happy?" Cathy screamed. She threw me to the floor.

I remembered back to when I was ten. It was at a family reunion over the summer. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Darry was there, Soda was there. Everyone was alive and happy, except Cathy. Cathy had a permanent scowl on her face. All she did was complain about how happy mom was. Halfway through the reunion, mom cut herself while trying to cut the cake. When she started bleeding, Cathy instantly became happy.

"Remember this, Ponyboy," Cathy had said. "Blood is the fastest was to happiness."

It wasn't until now that I understood. Even now I still felt as timid and scared as I did when I was ten. But now I felt even more like a hurt animal whose life was about to end.

Animal instinct kicked in. I looked for a way out. I looked for a way of survival. I didn't see Lucifer walk over and bite my right wrist. I screamed.

Cathy laughed. "Good boy, Lucifer." Cathy set the bathrooms on fire. "Well, Ponyboy. It was nice knowing you. Such a pity. I kind of liked you."

The adrenaline started pumping in my veins. I grabbed a fallen board from the window. First I hit Cathy. Then, lifting the piece of wood high over my head, I brought it down as hard as I could, flattening Lucifer into a devil pancake. He yelped and shook, then nothing. Satan's spawn was dead.

"No!" Cathy screamed. She bent down and grabbed her little baby covered in blood. He didn't move; he didn't make a sound. Cathy looked up at me. Fire blazed in her eyes. She clenched her teeth and shook with anger. "You bastard." She set her lifeless baby down and grabbed a knife.

"You will give me a new baby," she said through clenched teeth. She started taking off her dress. _Oh God! _I screamed in my head. I killed Cathy's baby, and I would be the one to give her a new one.

Cathy held the knife to my throat. I tried to take the knife from her, but Satan had given her the strength of ten men. She held me down and unzipped my pants. After sitting in her basement for months with no food, lack of sleep, and no exercise, I was too weak to push her off. Every last bit of strength I had was when I killed Lucifer. She grabbed my penis and tried to shove it into her nasty, hairy, slimly, vagina. _So _I thought. _This is the end. I didn't want to die a virgin, but dear God no. _I prepared for impact and kissed my life and innocence goodbye.

Suddenly, a car drove into the glass window. It was Soda! "Soda!" I screamed. I was happy to see him. If only it was under better circumstances.

"Stay away from my baby brother," Soda said. Cathy stood frozen in shock for five seconds before running at Soda. He took out his gun in one swift motion and shot her hand clean off. She cried out in pain. "Pony, grab her." I did as I was told and we threw her into the fire that already started to spread.

"It's not fair!" she screamed right before we tossed her and Lucifer into the fiery flames of hell. "Lucifer!"

"Come on!" Soda dragged me outside just as the building collapsed. We watched the flames consume the rubbish.

"Soda!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around my brother, my savior, and hugged him.

"Let's go home."

We walked home without saying a word. It might have been over, but our friends and family lost their lives because of one lunatic. My nightmare might have ended, but it had just begun. I only knew two things: I would forever carry the scar of Cathy and Lucifer, and I would live one more day.


	12. Epilogue

Little does Ponyboy know I'm not gone yet. Cathy's soul might be gone, but her body belongs to me. I'm still here. I'm still watching. He may have taken care of my son and fried that useless whore, but I, Satan, king of darkness and death, am still here.

When he's sleeping, I'm sitting on the edge of his bed. When he's at school, I'm across the street. When he showers, I'm right outside the curtain. Trust no one. I might be your best friend.

You can't kill me. I'm the devil, bitches! How do you kill a spiritual being? You don't! My power shall rise. I shall take over the world. And I think I'll start with that little white trash grease ball. I'm not going anywhere.

Death is a peculiar thing. With life there is death and with death there is life. When something is born, another thing dies. When you die, I am born again.


	13. Rewrite Chapter 1

**I was watching the show Killer Kids and these three teenage boys killed a girl, raped her dead body, beat her, and buried her so the devil would make their metal band successful. Wow. Cathy isn't the only crazy one out there.**

**So this is a better beginning to **_**Cathy.**_

Growing up, my parents would always tell me evil lurked everywhere. No matter how nice a person looked evil was always inside them. From the time we were conceived, we were destined to commit the most horrible, unthinkable sins imaginable. Some of us would go on to control our sinful urges, keeping our hateful thoughts and actions to ourselves. While the other half would go on to become serial killers and psychopaths. We are all human, which means we are all capable of killing our brother.

Of course my parents never went into great detail about psychopaths when teaching me right from wrong. I had to learn all of this from experience. Even though I know the Earth is full of crazy people, I still try to find the good in people. I believe that deep down inside us all, whether you're Jeffrey Dahmer or Ted Bundy, there's still good in you. The good may be deep down inside of you and would take years to find it, but it's still there.

That's how I feel about my Aunt Cathy. She was never all too right in the head, but she was still a good woman. From the time she was four, her family decided she would either be a genius or a serial killer. Or both. To be a serial killer, you have to be clever. If you aren't clever, you'll get caught.

Cathy was not only clever; she had an IQ of 170. She graduated from Harvard University at the top of her class and never got an F in all her life. She spent all of her life studying, but never got a job that paid more than minimum wage. I think she studied so hard because she wanted to be accepted by grandma. My mom was always the favorite child. Grandma worshipped my mom. Cathy was always jealous of her.

I didn't know much about Cathy prior to moving in with her; my parents would never tell me much. They said it was for my own good. On one hand, I thank for that. On the other hand, I wish I would have known what I was getting myself into. Even if I could, I could never prevent what was going to happen to me in Cathy's house. Although I was terrified of moving in with Scary Cathy, I reminded myself that everyone has some good in them, even Cathy.


End file.
